british_black_guardfandomcom-20200214-history
Ishmael "Killer Angel" Venables
Quotes "Friends...brothers...the prize that you and I have been pursuing is L'Urca de Lima. The Hulk. A prize of almost unimaginable value. Now with this page securely in our possession, we can begin our hunt and we will succeed. No matter the cost. No matter the struggle. I will see that prize is yours. I'm not just gonna make you rich. I'm not just gonna make you strong. I'm gonna make you the princes of the New World!."- Ishmael Speech to the crew of red stallion Col. Hans Landa: Mel So you're "Mel the Apache". Col. Ishmael Venables: So you're "the Bounty Hunter". ''Early Life'' As a young lad, Ishamel Venables was born on August 20, 1725. Ishamel had a nice family. His parents' names were Major General Richard Venables and Chelsea Venables. While his father went to work in England and his mother went shopping, Ishamel often played with his friend(s).He also made new friends with other kids, and their names were Chris Warhawk and Peter Plankwrecker. But soon Ishamel found out that his great-grandfather was a British Solider during 1630 in the British and Indian War and his great grandfather was married to a beautiful woman in England. After his return from the Indian Homeland, they raised one Boy, but he soon died of a disease.During those dark days, Ishmael preferred to hang out with his great-grandfather by listening to his war stories. Later, Ishamel had a sister born in 1726 named Jennifer Venables. After that event, Ishamel attended a ball with his family and his eyes spotted a beautiful girl. He decided to ask her to dance with him and she complied. While Ishamel was having a good time dancing and conversing with her, Ishmael went to Caterina's home to confess his love to her, but he was set upon by a bear and an enormous hound who guarded her home. Ishamel killed the bear with his spear and strangled the hound with his bare hands, thus gaining Caterina's hand in marriage. Street fight At age 16, before he went home, he and his friends Chris and Peter encountered a group of rioters which were high school boys that had threatened them before. The bullies expressed their distaste towards them by throwing rocks at them. As they continuously threw rocks at them, one of the boys tossed a rock at Ishmael and his lips became scarred from the attack. Ishmael retaliated by grabbing a flat wooden plank and begin to hit some of them with it as Chris and Peter began to do the same. Then later the boys ran back as Ishmael checked his lip and revealed his scar, a scar that will exist forever. Attending Royal Navy's Academy At Venables Manor, he asked his father's permission to attend the Royal Navy's Academy to in order to accomplish an important goal: becoming one of the finest Royal Navy soldiers in history. After a few weeks his father allowed him to join. When Ishmael started packing his things for the Academy, his father came in and told him that he will make him proud by defending the country. He then nodded, said goodbye to his family, and left to begin his journey. Once he arrived at the Academy he found himself standing in line with the bunch of recruits as the master sergeant ordered Ishmael and the other rats to wear the Royal Navy uniform. Ishmael put it on by himself, and afterwards, they began to engage in some obstacle training. However, he knew this would be hard for him to perform, but regardless of the difficulty, he accepted it and took the challenge for his fellow boys and the officers. After 4 years of hard work at the Academy, Ishmael eventually rose to the rank of sergeant and decided to join the 21th Regiment as the company sergeant. The Great War of Law's Brigade and EITC At the rank of sergeant, Ishmael once again was sent to Isla Perdida with Chris Warhawk to support an EITC Commander name John Scurybones and his EITC's Militia to fight off a tyrant rebellion under a man named Lord Lawrence Daggerpaine. As they both arrived with their troops he saluted to the commander. However, they were ambushed by the law's brigade, and Ishmael was forced to fire his musket at some rebels until he finally ran out of ammo. He began to drop his musket and drew his dual wield pistols and shot some more rebels with it. He fired his other dual wield from his back and shot the last of the rebels until he grabbed his tomahawk and begin to attack some rebels viciously with it. Meanwhile, Lawrence was fighting off the EITC Commander as Chris was attempting to fight some rebels off. However, as Lawrence's second in command tried to attack John from the rear, Ishmael used his tomahawk and flung it toward the second commander, in the process saving John's life. After the brigade began to retreat, Ishmael asked the EITC Commander if he and Chris Warhawk would be permitted to join the EITC as part of his Regiment. He then established both of them as Sergeants until the war was over. Paradoxian War "Year was 1744, and the Spanish declare war on us I do not know why.." -Extract from Venables's Diary At the age of 21, Ishmael was sent to Fort Charles under the orders of a man named Jonathan Coaleaston to defend the fort from the impending Spanish attack. He was serving under a lieutenant named Sven Daggersteel along with the rest of the EITC Squad. As the first wave attacked them, Ishmael began to fire his musket and proceeded to hold the line with the other men. As he tried to defend the lieutenant from the dagos attack, he picked up his tomahawk and began to attack some officers with his knife. However, he was shot by a dago marksmen and he attempted to pull himself up while trying to survive his wounds. Despite his injuries, Ishamel continued attacking the other Spaniard's Regiment. After the battle, Ishmael was awarded a medal for his brave actions at Fort Charles. He continued to lead the EITC with Johnny Coaleaston and Sven Daggersteel. He and the other marines were eventually known as "The Old Breed". Then he finally joined a new Division named EITC First Division. He continued to serve for the EITC First Division from the Battle of Fort Charles to Kingshead. Battle of Kingshead After months of fighting in the Caribbean, Ishmael and the rest of the EITC First Division were sent to Kingshead, the home of the EITC and the British under Sven Daggersteel's command. As the Artillery was being placed at the top, the EITC Squad and some Regiments were stationed at the front to defend the courtyard until a group of spaniards charged toward them wildly with their bayonets in their hands, screaming at the British. For one hour the EITC Squad retreated back to the top. Ishmael realized he couldn't just stand there and watch his fellow marines die from the battle. He grabbed his Musket, some flintlock, and his trusty tomahawk. Before he walked onto the battlefield, he first put some Indian paints style on his face and he then began to charge toward the 2,000 Spanish soldiers. He shouted out to them this message: "For the king and the country! I shall be known as Killer Angel!" He readied his musket and hit some dagos with it until one dago attempted to stop him. In response, he turned around, hit him hard with the musket, and then fired a shot at the officer. He pulled his flintlock pistol and continued to fire at Spanish troops until he ran out of ammo. He pulled out his tomahawk and knife, and began to attack them with his blades. As he continued to slaughter some more Spanish regiments with the tomahawk and knife, he quickly snapped one of the officers with it and threw his tomahawk at the last remaining soldier. The EITC Regiment watched him miraculously slaughter nearly 2,000 Spanish troops. Sven soon gave him a promotion and awarded him a Medal of Honor for his actions at the battle of Kingshead. Captain of the "Red Stallion" As Ishmael met up with his pals Mark Ironskull and Chris Warhawk, the crew walked on board with swords, ax, and guns. The seaman looked worried as the first mate came by, and when Ishmael pulled a tomahawk out and placed it on the second mates head, the crew screamed loud as they killed the other spanish seaman and guards. As they took control the ship, Ishmael ordered them to make haste so they could escape Madrids port until a Spanish ship began to blockade it! Ishmael looked the spyglass and saw the ships preparing for blockade of the Red Stallion. He hastily asked Ironskull to take over the ship until he ordered the crew to fire cannons on the British ship. Suddenly without warning, Ishmael got stabbed by a wounded, desperate Spanish officer, but Chris shot the officer with his pistol as he pulled Ishmael back and told Mark that the captain been hit. Ishmael was passed out for a couple of days until they made it to England. Promoted More is coming ''Married'' After the end of the war, Ishamel finally returned to England. He saw Caternia and she hugged him hard. Ishamel said, "I miss you Caternia. I love you so much." Caternia smilied and warmly replied "I love you too Ishamel".. Then when they walked down in the street, Ishamel kneeled down in front of her and said, "Caternia Sforza, will you marry me?" Caternia started jumping on Ishamel and said yes to him. On December 23, 1744, they got married and bought a house at a mansion in Nassau. But, sadly, Caternia and Ishamel only loved each other for another month. The Good News While Ishamel was fighting at sea with his crew, he received a letter from his wife, and it read: "Dear my lovely husband, I've brought the good news to you that the doctor said that I'm having a child. When you return from the sea, we'll be together again, I promise. -Your lovely wife Caternia". So Ishamel was elated that he was going to be a father again and he told her how happy he was and he kept his promise to her. A Daughter born On September 26, 1741, Ishamel and Caternia were walking in the street of London when suddenly, Caternia's water broke and Ishamel had to take her to the closest medic. For 2 Hours Caternia screamed about the pain, but Ishamel continued to stay there for his lovely wife. After 3 Hours the doctor came in the waiting room and told him:" Congratulations Mr. Venables, it's a girl". So Ishamel walked in again and saw his wife holding a lovely young child in her arms. Ishamel said" She is a beautiful daughter and I Will be a good father for her." Caternia asked him" What should we name her, my love?". Ishamel said " We shall call her Margeant Venables". Negotiating with Pirates "We desire a parlay with the men who call themselves governors of this island! Benjamin Gates!, Ryan Warhawk! Come forth, if you please." ―Ishmael Venables, upon arriving in Nassau, 1746. In 1746, Ishmael returned to the Caribbean, having been appointed the governor of the Bahamas, to enforce British rule in Nassau. He offered pardon to the pirate leaders Benjamin and Ryan Warhawk, as well as ordering a blockade of Nassau by the Royal Navy. However, James Kenway escaped Nassau after killing Venables's military associate, John Chamberlaine, who had intended to disregard Venables' orders and sink every British vessel at Nassau. In 1747, Venables and Warhawk - the only one of the two pirates leaders to accept the pardon - went to Kingston in search of Roberts, who had escaped custody during Rogers' absence. A member of the Royal African Navy told them that Roberts' ship, the Princess, was due to arrive soon. The two then met up with the pirate king and informed him of these developments. Hornigold had already sent Josiah Burgess and John Cockram to Príncipe in search of Roberts. He then spotted the Jackdaw and realized that James was following them. The Templars then left the area as their guards pursued James. Making a Deal with Native Americans Ishmael and his new division were sent to America to make an alliance with Ishmael's friends, the Indians. He was honored to be welcomed by the chief, and he sat down with him and his other associates. He discussed about how many things will change for all of us, and wanted him and his people to be part of his division if he could provide them weapons and arms. The chief accepted his pardon as he gave him something to smoke as an alliance together once again. Meeting Aslaug While Ishmael was away in Denmark with his troops, until he he met a women name Aslaug and it's reveal she was a princess of Gotland. The both of them chat for a while until both of them fell in love and both of them made love together. But later he return to Nassau and ask his wife if she would accept to be his wife with Aslaug. Finally she accept it. Capture by the Spanish While he and his men were sent to spy on some enemies for England, some Spanish troops ambushed the entire group. As the Spanish aimed their rifles at Ishmael and the other officers, he surrendered to them, and as a result, was taken to a fort. The commander inside was Captain Simon Diego, and, as punishment, he decided to throw Ishamel and the offices in the pit filled with deadly vipers. Ishmael knew that his protection vest would keep his body safe, so the snakes weren't able to inflict any harm on him. Arena Ishmael was prison in Spain for three months til Pearson order him to be at the Arena in Spain. Once he arrive with some few group of people, he was sent to the high council under person wright. "This man is a war criminal, this man does not believe in us". Then King Clemente came in and order this man to be sented to the Arena and Ishamel said "Now, who has the keys". My Family Richard Venables - ( Father ) Chelsea Venables - ( Mother ) Rosanna Venables-( Youngest Sister) Richard Venables Jr.- ( Youngest Brother) Jenny Venables - ( Sister) Caternia Venables - (Wife) Aslaug Venables - (Wife) Marganet Venables - (Daughter) Ishamel Jr Venables - ( Son) Lagertha Venables - (Daughter) Ivar the Conqueror Venables - (Son) Gyda Venables - (Daughter) Edward Venables - (Son) Abigial Venables - (Daughter) My Friends and Co-Worker Mark Ironskull ( Ishamel's Most trusted Friend) Lief (Trusted Warrior and a friend) Erik (Trusted Friend) Kauko (Trusted Friend) Arne (Trusted Friend) Torstein (Most Loyal friend) John Smith (Trusted Friend) Josiah Smith (Trusted Friend) Joseph Bowdain (Trusted Friend) Ryan Warhawk (Trusted Friend) Harris Dogood (Trusted Friend) Peter Plankwrecker (Most trusted friend) Chris Warhawk (Most trusted friend) Alroy Matthews Styles Gallery Ishmael and Vikings.jpg Ishmael3.jpg Ishmael Prison1.jpg Venables 1.jpg Caterina and Ishmael.jpg Ishmael and Aslaug.jpg Ishmael with his Wives.jpg Ishmael5Pic.jpg Ishmael Jr and Ishmael .jpg Ishmael and Richard Jr..jpg Ishmael and Caterina.jpg Ishmael6Pic.jpg Ishamel on. Horse.jpg Ishmael and Caterina2.jpg Photos. And Video Category:EITC Category:Royal Navy